


Lift Me Up

by Hellyjellybean



Series: 1000 Word Reylo Writing Challenges [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben doesnt like small spaces, Does he want her back?, Elevator, F/M, Fluffy, Funny, Just a bit of fluffy fun, Kissing, Modern AU, Office Setting, Rey wants her boss, Rey wants to comfort Ben until help arrives, Romance, Rose Ships It, Sex, Smut, The lift breaks down, snapshot, what will they do?, writing challenge 1000 words or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is another writing challenge based on this wonderful piece of art:Elevator Art by @hotside_reyloRey is sick of being ignored by her hot boss... then they get stuck in an elevator together...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 1000 Word Reylo Writing Challenges [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724848
Comments: 30
Kudos: 204
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems





	Lift Me Up

Rey stood behind her boss’s tall, muscular frame in the elevator and sighed. Two years she had worked as Ben Solo’s personal assistant and he had never once looked at her as anything more than a minute taking robot. She caught sight of his reflection in the elevator door. It was distorted but as handsome as ever. She sighed again. Ben suddenly turned to face her.

‘Something wrong, Rey?’ he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

_Shit._ He had heard her. Rey shook her head and laughed nervously. ‘No, no. Just thank God it’s Friday, am I right?’ 

He gave her a half smile and returned to staring at the lift doors which were clearly infinitely more interesting to him than holding a conversation with herself. 

Well if he didn’t see her potential then screw him! There were men lining up around the block at First Orders Inc to take her out. 

Finn, Poe, Matt, even Kylo though she had nearly wet herself when he had barked his invite to dinner at her. That guy was scary! 

She stuck her tongue out at Ben’s back. Fuck him for not seeing how desirable she was. 

Suddenly, the lift jolted and stopped moving. Rey’s eyes widened. Ben turned to look at her then started smashing at the buttons.

‘Hey don’t do that!’ Rey cried, grabbing his hands in hers. Ben pulled his fingers away from her. He loosened his tie. 

‘I don’t like small spaces,’ he said starting to pant. 

Rey nodded sympathetically. ‘It’s going to be okay, Mr Solo.’ 

Rey fished her phone out of her pocket and called the office. Thank goodness Rose was still on reception duty. 

‘Rose! Mr Solo and I are stuck in the elevator between the fourth and fifth floor. Can you get someone to help us?’ 

‘Sure thing, Rey. Although it might take a while. Perhaps you two should think of something to do to help pass the time?’

‘Rose…’ Rey said a hint of warning in her tone. She blushed furiously. ‘This isn’t the time,’ she hissed. 

‘I think it’s the perfect time,’ Rose replied.

‘Rose just get someone here and stay on the phone with me until they arrive, okay?’ 

‘Don’t worry I’ll called them but I have to go now, I’m very busy and important and I don’t have time to sit and chat to you.’ 

‘Rose… don’t you dare…’ 

Too late. Rose was gone. Rey pocketed her phone. She looked at Ben. He was perspiring and pacing the floor. She blocked his path.

‘Mr Solo?’ 

He looked through her. 

‘Mr Solo? Look at me. Ben!’ 

That got his attention. His glazed eyes focused on hers. She smiled up at him reassuringly.

‘Don’t worry. Rose is on the case. Someone will be here as soon as possible and I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, okay?’ 

Suddenly Ben wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against his chest. Rey was momentarily shocked, then slipped her hands around him so that they rested on his back. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. 

_Delicious._ Spicy and dark. 

A sigh escaped her. Ben tensed and pulled away. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. 

‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,’ he mumbled, avoiding her eyes. 

‘You shouldn’t have done what? Given me a hug? It was lovely. Don’t apologise for that. I’m trapped here too you know. Why shouldn’t we give each other a little comfort?’ 

‘It’s not that, it’s just that…’ he trailed off. 

‘Hey, you can tell me,’ Rey urged. She took a step towards him and put a hand on his cheek. 

That’s when he kissed her, hard and heavy with a world of emotion locked behind it. His hands wrapped around her and guided her up against the lift wall. Rey’s fingers threaded through his silky hair. 

Was this really happening? Was this real? 

Ben was kissing her throat now. Telling her he couldn’t ignore it any longer. That he’d wanted her for so long. That he’d tried to fight it but now with his defences down, he couldn’t hide it any longer. 

Her panties found their way to the floor, along with his belt and trousers. She locked her ankles around his waist as he entered her. Drawing in a sharp breath at the feel of him, filling her. Drowning her senses. 

‘Rey, oh God, Rey,’ he murmured as he thrust into her.

Rey had never been so turned on.

_This had to be a dream…_

_this couldn’t be real.._

_could it?_

‘Rey, wake up Rey.’ 

Rey opened her eyes and found herself still seated at her desk. There was drool on the spreadsheet in front of her.

_Great._

She had fallen asleep at her desk. Again. 

Ben stood over her looking amused. ‘Asleep on the job, Rey? Maybe I’ll have to stop your bonus. Come on. It’s quitting time.’ 

Rey rolled her eyes as she grabbed her coat. ‘I was having a lovely dream…’ she confessed as they entered the lift.

‘Oh yeah?’ Ben asked as he pressed the button for the ground floor.

‘I got stuck in the lift with my boss and he ravaged me hard up against the wall.’ 

The lift jolted and stopped. Rey looked at Ben who had his finger on the stop button. A sly smile on his lips. 

‘How about I make your dreams come true, sweetheart?’ he said coming towards her. 

Rey bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

‘Everyday with you is a dream come true,’ she said lovingly, before pressing her lips against his. 

**********


End file.
